


放纵

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 十尾土x四战卡，十尾土全程没有理智，只有本能，慎入
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 8





	放纵

卡卡西知道这样不对。  
这是在四战战场上，而现在，是已经化身为十尾人柱力的带土唯一脆弱的时刻。  
带土的身上冒出了类似兽的鳞片，他痛苦地在神威空间的地板上打滚，身体逐渐兽化。明眼人都看得出来，这是卡卡西杀死他的机会。  
可是……这是卡卡西的英雄，宇智波带土啊。  
卡卡西握住苦无的双手颤抖。距离他上一次如此心神动荡是什么时候？第一次杀人？还是更久远的父亲去世？他已经记不太清了。  
可惜，现在已经无法让卡卡西继续抉择到底杀不杀带土了，他被带土身上突然冒出来的木遁所束缚住，无法动弹。  
他一步步走进卡卡西，将卡卡西拥入怀中。  
“带……带土？”卡卡西迷惑且警惕地望着他。  
“我的。”带土双手捧住卡卡西的脸，眼神痴迷。他将手指伸入卡卡西的嘴里，搅动他的舌头；另一只手顺着卡卡西的脸滑下，正当卡卡西不知道他想做什么的时候，他用力把卡卡西的衣服撕破，衣服碎片飘落到了地上。  
卡卡西不禁打了一个冷颤。他不知道带土的想法，难道……被他发现了吗……自己在夜深人静之时，自慰亵渎了心中的英雄……  
带土根本没有注意到卡卡西的反应，他用牙齿去咬住卡卡西的喉结，整个身体都压在了卡卡西的身上。过了一会，他似乎被木遁硌到了，歪了歪头，将木遁撤去。卡卡西冷静地看着带土，握紧苦无，他知道这是最后的机会了。他将雷属性的查克拉附着在了苦无上，用力刺向带土的胸口——  
被挡下了。卡卡西看着断掉的一截尾巴。他忽视了带土变成十尾之后新增加的武器。他现在没有任何武器，已经无法阻止带土。但是，卡卡西的内心说不明是庆幸还是失落，或许两者都有，只是被他选择性的忽略掉了。  
他看向带土的眼睛，里面没有悲伤也没有愤怒，他断掉的尾巴迅速再次生长，缠住了卡卡西的腰。卡卡西想推开他，可是一个失去了一切的忍者，怎么可能推开一个强大的人柱力呢？他已经做好了迎接死亡的准备，闭上了双眼，静静等待痛楚的来临。不一会，左眼的伤疤处却传来被舔舐的感觉，他悄悄睁开右眼，发现带土在用一种很愤怒的表情看着这道伤疤。嘴里一直念叨着“卡卡西”“我的”“卡卡西”“我的我的我的”……  
卡卡西瞬间明悟，带土的神志暂时被十尾的兽性思维占据了主体，现在的他，只有内心深处最重要的执念。他看着带土念着自己的名字，眼里流露出悲伤，左眼不受控制地流下眼泪，是带土的眼睛，是带土在帮他哭泣吗？还是带土也是如此绝望在曾经的黑夜中思念着卡卡西？  
带土身上的鳞片很粗糙，可卡卡西还是义无反顾的拥抱住了他。或许这是唯一的一次机会，他们抛弃了身份对立，只是单纯拥吻，不带有一丝情色。  
“卡卡西！卡卡西……”带土低吼着，他更加用力地蹭着卡卡西的下体，双方的阴茎都立了起来，眼里只有卡卡西的带土懵懂无知，根本不知道该怎么做，带土相信卡卡西，他的小天才一定会解决这一切。  
卡卡西脸红了。即使他通读《亲热天堂》，但是他还是个处男，唯一的性经验是自慰。但现在，他想象中的自慰对象正抱着他蹭他，他仿佛一个是一个暗恋许久对方许久的人偶然发现对方其实也喜欢他一样，内心充满了欣喜。他用他贫瘠的，观看书籍得来的经验，知道男人与男人做爱是要扩张后方。带土现在心智与小孩子没什么区别，他只好自己上了。  
他将手伸入自己的嘴里，用唾液润湿手指。带土已经快等不及了，他发出了更难受的声音，卡卡西听着心疼得不行，迅速且生涩地给自己扩张。带土却一把将卡卡西双腿分开压向肩头，低头看向卡卡西的手指插入的地方。他看着卡卡西红艳的穴口，思考了一下，果断低头开始给卡卡西舔穴。  
“带土……？唔……！别……！”卡卡西被吓到了。带土因为吸收了十尾的原因，舌头上冒出了些许软软的倒刺，他还不知轻重地用力舔弄，敏感的后穴哪经得起这番折磨？卡卡西浑身泛红，双腿颤抖着，根本无力反抗带土的进攻。  
带土伸出了一小根木刺，小心翼翼地将它插入卡卡西的马眼，卡卡西扭着腰想躲开，不曾想被带土以为想逃离他，将缠在他腰上的尾巴收得更紧，鳞片一寸寸地擦过卡卡西的皮肤。带土将自己的阴茎释放出来，抽出卡卡西的手，不等他适应，将自己的物什一点点挺近已经被舔弄的湿漉漉的后穴。卡卡西痛的想逃离，却怎么也逃不掉，他仿佛是被公兽征服地母兽，只能乖乖被束缚在公兽的身下。  
阴茎上有倒刺……！卡卡西在第一次承受抽插的时候发现了这个事情。原来十尾将带土改变了这么多吗？卡卡西被倒刺折磨地又痛又爽，他强迫自己反抗本能，他双手抓住带土的头发，其实现在，他只需要放出一丝查克拉，就可以把四战最强boss杀死在他身上。  
可是……卡卡西温柔地看着带土，这是他唯一的一次放纵了。他活了30年，只有这一刻，他是为自己的欲望而活。6岁以前，他顶着“木叶白牙之子”的名号，努力修炼，势必不让自己的父亲蒙羞；6岁到12岁，他放弃了从小的信条，成为了一个只知道任务的工具；在12岁那年，他得到了自己英雄的遗物，一只写轮眼，从此，他为了他英雄的遗愿而活，直到现在……他终于为自己而活着了。  
后穴的肠液与带土阴茎的摩擦起了白沫，卡卡西被撞击得一抖一抖。他知道自己快高潮了。可是双手被束缚，自己的分身也被木刺堵住，他只能安慰自己可以通过前列腺高潮获取快感。他的肠肉紧紧地裹住了带土的物什，带土的冲刺开始变得困难了起来。阴茎上的倒刺似乎扎进了肠肉，每一次的冲刺对卡卡西来说都是一种舒爽的折磨。  
带土俯下身，再次咬住了卡卡西的喉结。卡卡西放松自己，抵抗本能，放心地将自己最脆弱的脖颈交给带土，他相信带土不会伤害他。带土慢慢从喉结处向下亲吻，接着开始玩弄卡卡西的乳头。他咬着乳头，舌头舔着乳尖，卡卡西舒服地向上挺起了胸。可是一边被玩弄，另外一边的乳头还十分寂寞。卡卡西看着带土，发现他并没有对另外一边产生兴趣，叹了口气，自己用手开始搓捻乳尖，以求带来快感。  
“卡卡西是我的！”带土生气地打开了卡卡西玩弄自己乳头的手，愤慨地咬了上去。卡卡西痛得一颤，他明白了带土在生气什么，只能是他的，连卡卡西自己都不允许碰触。他失笑，安抚着拍带土的背。  
带土慢慢地放缓了速度，似乎已经累了。卡卡西思考着兽类还会有什么操作，似乎，大概……会成结吧？卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，不好！他感受到体内的阴茎在缓缓变大，带土也贴他贴得更紧，身上的鳞片蹭得卡卡西的身体红红的，又痛又痒。带土尾巴收紧，让卡卡西的呼吸也变得急促，他抓住卡卡西的手，手指从他的指缝穿过，用力顶进了最深处。阴茎结卡在了他的穴内，开始肆无忌惮地射精。微凉的精液打在了他的肠壁，一股股冲击着卡卡西的前列腺。  
“把……把我阴茎里的木刺……唔！……拔……拔出来……！”卡卡西爽的话都说不太清，“带土……带土……”  
用另外一只手引导着带土将木刺抽出，带土起先还不乐意，或许变成思维被兽占有之后，对情绪也更加敏感，他明白了卡卡西是真的不舒服。而卡卡西是他的所有物，是他的雌兽，是属于他的，他怎么可能让自己的雌兽不舒服呢？  
带土小心翼翼地抽出来，卡卡西的尿道受到刺激，不受控制得射出了精液，之后便是淅淅沥沥的尿液。  
他抱紧带土，享受这片刻的温存与安心。  
也许，他们马上就要进入新一轮的战斗了，到时候……卡卡西悲伤地看着带土，这是我最后的放纵了，原谅我吧……带土。


End file.
